Talk:DC Marvel Crossovers
According to the Marvel Database, these crossovers take place in a reality called mdp:Earth-7642, also known as Earth-Crossover. Except for the JL/Advengers story ark, they are not in mdp:Earth-616, Earth-One, or New Earth. The Marvel Database page notes that this universe acts as if the Marvel and DC Universes are one and the same, so it can't really be New Earth, or Earth-616. It's Earth-Crossover unless proven otherwise (like the Krona egg). SeanWheeler 01:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Disagree - it may count for Marvel, but you're going to need a source that says it counts for DC as well. And this also completely ignores crossovers with other companies, such as Dark Horse.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 20:31, March 21, 2012 (UTC) The trivia for Earth-7642 said that it acts as if the two universes were one and the same. What would Superman be doing in Earth-616? What would Spider-Man be doing in New Earth? Also our Marvel Universe page lists the differences between the DC and Marvel universes. The characters would have to use an interdimensional portal or something. (How did the DC characters get to Earth-616 in the canon crossovers? I don't read that many comic books, I just rely on the databases.) SeanWheeler 14:29, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Looking at some of the pages for cross-over titles, I see that some of the Marvel characters are designated as Earth-616. If you have information that they should be designated a different Earth, and the Marvel Wiki conforms, I would think that you should make these edits to the Marvel characters (which are re-direct links and should be kept as re-direct links). However, the DC Characters are governed by the laws of the DC Universe and don't need to any way conform to the laws of the Marvel Universe. They may be from Earth-One, Earth-Two, New Earth, Prime Earth, or an alternate Earth. Each issue needs to be looked at on an individual basis. I think that most editors, especially the senior staff, have done a very good job in making sure these are accurate for the DC Characters. Goblyn4evil (talk) 21:55, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Why alternate wikis? Why do we have half of those crossovers here and the other half on the Marvel Database? Doesn't that mess up the Appearances categories? SeanWheeler 19:40, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Not if we leave out . --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 20:31, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I mean, the appearances category would be missing some appearances. How would leaving out Template:A help? That's a terrible idea. It would make those appearance categories even more incomplete. We don't have to categorize Marvel character appearances, but it's good to categorize every DC character appearance. Same with the Marvel Database, but with Marvel characters. (And I don't mean Billy Batson AKA Captain Marvel, I mean characters owned by Marvel Comics). SeanWheeler 14:05, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Which Crossovers are missing from here (and are only on the Marvel Wiki)? Goblyn4evil (talk) 21:50, May 8, 2013 (UTC) The crossover comics exclusive to the Marvel Database are Marvel Treasury Edition #28 (Spider-Man and Superman teaming up), Uncanny X-Men and the New Teen Titans, Punisher and Batman: Deadly Knights, Spider-Man and Batman, Marvel vs. DC Rounds Two and Three, Daredevil/Batman, Unlimited Access, and Incredible Hulk vs. Superman. SeanWheeler (talk) 22:40, May 8, 2013 (UTC)